Arthur and his Magic Love
by KittycatNinja24
Summary: Bunch  of  Arthur/Merlin  drabbles .  Please  read and review. Enjoy
1. Blood

**Blood**

**Notes: Part of 100 themes. 17. Blood. Gonna try it again lol. This with Arthur/Merlin. These are drabbles so they suppose to be short. Please read and review before you fave. Thank you ^_^ Enjoy ^_^**

**Pairing: Arthur/Merlin**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Merlin could feel the blood dripping down from his stomach. He wasn't sure why his magic had back fired on him with facing that hooded man. That Hooded man had attacked him and won too. Now Merlin is wounded and laying in the cold grass of the valley. Merlin tries to get up and winces. The gash cross his stomach was too deep. It killed him to even bend over.

"You are pain you know that right?" Arthur states as Merlin sees the Handsome Prince making his way over to him. Merlin was sure Arthur had went looking for him when he didn't return home. Arthur drops down and wraps part of his shirt around Merlin's wound. " You will pay" he smirks.

Merlin tries to laugh but hurts too much. "Sure.." he chokes out. He feels Arthur lift him up in his arms and cradles him in his arms bridle style. Merlin snuggles close to Arthur.

" Your lucky I love you baby" Arthur grins and places kiss on Merlin's head. "If your Blood ruins my clothes you are fixing it baby"

"Arthur.." Merlin warns him.

"I love you baby!" Arthur grins and kisses him on his lips before Merlin could protest about him being jerk before about his blood on Arthur.


	2. The man I loved

**The Man I loved**

**Notes: Short Drabble. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**Pairing: Arthur/Merlin**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Merlin's POV **

I just wanted more time with him. So don't tell me I won't get to see him again. I want to see him smiling at me again. I want him to hold me close like he always does. I want us to kiss each other in romantic way.

Why does it have to be this way? Why him? Why now? We had no time together. Time oh sweet time. I thought we had all the time in the world to be together. I was wrong. Now I sit here wondering why they took away the only man I love. He was my Prince. He made me feel like fairy tales could come true. Tell me this though. Aren't fairy tales suppose to have a happy ending?

Leaves me here asking why. Why cant I have the man I love for little longer. To tell him that he is my world. That he is my everything. To say to him that I love him. Did We run out of time? We didn't have enough time? Was fair it for them to take him away from me. My Heart, my soul my everything. My Arthur Pendragon. He was the Man I loved.


	3. Don't Leave me

**Don't Leave Me**

**Notes: Small Drabble. Its Arthur/Merlin. AUish, Gwaine in this story is Merlin's older brother. Warning character death. **

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin **

It wasn't fair. He didn't have to die. But he did all the same. To protect someone close to him. He was always there for his baby brother. Now he took one brave step, and gave his life up so his brother could live.

Now Merlin found himself in empty world. Feeling lost and alone. Gwaine was his older brother. Someone who he could always count on. Gwaine has always been there for him. Now Gwaine was gone. Merlin didn't know what he would do. All Merlin could do was sit there staring down at the fire. Tears forum in his deep sad blue eyes. Merlin then closes his eyes as tears leak from his eyes.

"Gwaine was good guy" Arthur speaks up. He sighs. Arthur moves next to Merlin. He pulls Merlin close in his arms. Arthur runs hand through Merlin's dark hair. " It will be okay Merlin" he whispers to Merlin.

Merlin stays still as he leans in Arthur's strong arms. " Don't let go…" he says quietly. Merlin keeps his eyes closed as he feel Arthur lay down with Merlin safely tucked in his arms.

Arthur places loving kiss on Merlin's forehead. " I won't ever leave you" he tells Merlin. " Gwaine always with you too" he says softly. Places loving kiss on Merlin's lips.


	4. I Still Miss you

**I Still Miss you**

**Notes: Small drabble. Merthur course! Its Letter from Arthur to Merlin. If Merlin was to leave Camelot. Enjoy.**

**Declaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Merlin,

I can't seem to get your face out of my head. Your who I see every night when I fall to sleep. Even when I'm awake, I still see you. Seems there is just no way no matter what I do, I can't your face out of my head. I guess what I am saying is I miss you, Merlin. I can't help myself. I've tried everything to forget you. I just can't forget you, no matter what.

I still just miss everything about you. So I'd give up everything just to see you again. To hold your hand. Just to hold you close in my arms. Just to know that you are here by my side. What can I say, I still miss you no matter what I do.

What is it you have done to my heart? I just never knew till you were gone that I would miss you so much. I just don't know how to let you go. I don't think that I can baby. Everything I do to move. Doesn't matter at all. I still miss you.

Love always

Your Prince Charming,

Arthur Pendragon.


End file.
